


being friendly

by SuperStellar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: In which there is a summer training camp and Seung-gil makes friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i had an idea but i have not written anything in years, i'm so sorry
> 
> also i have no idea how skating works or if there are training camps

Seung-gil arrives at the camp before anyone else. Now that he’s here in the middle of some Canadian backwater, he’s not sure why he agreed to this in the first place. There’s a skating rink, sure, but it’s tiny compared to where he normally trains. Even the cross-training didn’t sound as appealing anymore – he couldn’t see how yoga could help with figure skating. A month-long summer intensive sounded good at the time, but now…

While unpacking his things – luckily all the rooms are private, no sharing required – he thinks on who’s supposed to be at the camp. Phichit, of course – he’s been posting about it non-stop on his social media. With him is Leo and Guanghong, because Leo lives on this continent and Guanghong trains in Canada over the summers, but also because those three make up an SNS trio that you can’t be rid of.

He’s not sure of the others but he expects Jean-Jacques to be here – it’s in his country, after all. He’s heard that JJ’s invited Otabek, but it’s hard to imagine the two as friends. Emil’s apparently in the country as well, since he’s been whitewater canoeing down the Petawawa River for the past month, so perhaps he’d be here too?

It should be interesting, at least. He’s feeling more optimistic that this won’t be a complete waste of his time.

 

 

At Four Continents, he had approached JJ.

“I saw your quad loop at the Grand Prix Finals. Nice jump.”

JJ looked at him like he had grown another head before replacing it with a smug grin than seemed more than a little forced. “Of course, I _am_ the great King JJ!”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised you’re even talking to me. No one can get you to talk.”

“Like I said, I liked your jump.”

They began a shaky friendship after that. Or rather, JJ forced his number on Seung-gil and then messaged him constantly with inane updates about his life and selfies. There were so many selfies.

 

 

“Seung-gil! Seung-gil!”

Phichit called out to him as he exited his room. Although he didn’t think he took that long unpacking, it seemed like everyone else had arrived and were now catching up on the past few months in the common area.

“…Hi.” If he was going to be here for a month, he could try to make an effort to be pleasant. Maybe.

“You’re the last one to get out here! Now we can finally take a group photo!”

While Seung-gil’s known for his frosty disposition, his face must’ve slipped closer to a glower, since JJ sniggers into his hand and Guanghong looks uneasy. He’s probably heard about Seung-gil’s hard-earned standoffishness. Phichit merely continues herding Seung-gil onto the couch, where he’s shoved in between JJ and Otabek.

“Otabek.”

“Seung-gil.”

The two have a weird rapport. They’re both known as quiet people who are unapproachable, and neither is sure how they first started not-talking. They trade pictures of scenery in their messages and there are no words, which is entirely suiting.

“Hey now, I didn’t know you two were friends!” JJ grins at the two of them. “Now I can hang out with both of my favourite grumps!” JJ wraps his arm around the both of them, crushing Seung-gil into his body and sandwiching him next to Otabek.

At this point, Phichit’s finished arranging everyone and calls for their attention. “Okay guys, on the count of three!” Before anyone even realizes it, the picture’s already been taken and posted on Instagram.

 

 

The training camp consists of mornings on the rink, focusing on refining a different element every day, and afternoons doing yoga. Some afternoons, yoga happens outside in the, frankly, unreasonably beautiful and pleasant weather. Seung-gil gets a little jealous, since it’s not muggy and humid like back home, and thunderstorms don’t suddenly start up and dump rain everywhere. Other afternoons – the ones when they’re doing hot yoga inside a studio – he thinks that he’d rather be in the middle of a typhoon.

Whenever he catches himself looking at JJ’s ass, he scolds himself. But it makes hot yoga a little more bearable.

 

 

“Seung-gil, you’re so friendly now.”

“I’m not friendly.”

“Well, you’re not telling everyone to go away and stop talking to you!”

“There is a benefit to not antagonizing everyone when we’re stuck in a cabin together for the next month.”

“What, you worried if you piss us all off, we’ll murder you?”

“That may have been a thought.”

 

 

The late afternoons and evenings are considered free time. Seung-gil goes running, watching the sun set over the lake. At first, he runs alone. Then JJ joins him, talking at him about anything and everything that crosses his mind. He talks about the volunteering he did before the camp at his local animal shelter, how his little brother and sister are progressing in their own skating, even how much he loves eating at Swiss Chalet, whatever that is. It’s obviously not from Switzerland.

After a week of just JJ, Otabek starts running with them more often than not. He sometimes brings Emil with him. Emil talks a lot and is so earnestly enthusiastic that Phichit tries it out and then he’s dragged Leo and Guanghong into it too. By the end, the whole group goes running together, and Seung-gil can’t find it in himself to be grumpy about it. They’re all boisterous and loud and completely different from his runs back home with his dog, but it’s become pleasant. He tells himself it’s because he didn’t bring enough audiobooks to listen to.

 

 

After dinner one night, JJ brings out his exceptionally well-stocked collection of alcohol. Guanghong’s not quite legal yet in Canada, but it’s JJ so he just gives him the lowest alcohol content beer he has and says it’ll be fine. Seung-gil side-eyes that a little, but they’re in the middle of nowhere so who really is going to call the cops on them?

“You know, it’s strange,” Phichit says during a lull in the conversations, “I never thought all of us drinking would be so… relaxed?”

“Yeah, it’s because the loud people aren’t here!” Emil’s got a point. “Those old guys are just so rowdy, and just get worse when they drink.”

Guanghong laughs. “I know! My mental image of Victor was just ruined when he threw his thong at me!”

“I still can’t believe you posted that picture, Phichit,” Leo adds.

“Sorry, sorry! It was too good!”

Seung-gil sips at his drink – JJ said it was some sort of local craft cider that’s won awards and that he thinks Seung-gil would love it – and sinks into the couch. _It’s nice_ , he catches himself thinking.

That is, until JJ cranks up the music volume and yells, “It’s JJ Style!!” He hands Emil another drink – something called screech that looks like it’d burn all the way down – and makes him dance. It ends up looking like two jellyfish mashing themselves together furiously, and Seung-gil’s not even sure how figure skaters who are so graceful on the ice can be so bad on the ground.

Phichit’s taking pictures, and Leo’s singing along, and even Otabek smiles a little bit. Guanghong looks torn between laughing and screaming. “At least everyone’s clothes are still on.”

“For now!!” JJ calls out in response, and attempts to take off his shirt seductively.

Seung-gil throws a cushion at JJ to get him to stop.

 

 

On a Sunday, their rest day, he feels like something’s missing. He wanders around, enjoying the nice weather, when he finds JJ sitting at a picnic table. His headphones are in and he’s writing furiously. It’s so rare to see JJ working hard (it’s unfair how easy he makes things look) that he doesn’t bother him. As he walks back to his room, he’s already forgotten why he was outside to begin with.

 

 

He video chats with his sister that night, thankful that the wifi is pretty good for the middle of nowhere. She puts his dog on the screen and they catch up.

“You look happier, Seung-gil.”

“I… do?”

“You’re even smiling!”

“That’s because I love Namu.”

“You were smiling even before you saw her.”

 

 

Seung-gil has lunch with JJ one day, because JJ insists that Seung-gil must go to the Swiss Chalet. JJ badgered him the entire week before Seung-gil relented. When he finally said yes, JJ lit up. “It’s a date, then!”

When they get there, Seung-gil finds out they’re a rotisserie chicken restaurant and they are famous for their chalet sauce. He lets JJ order for him, and while they wait, JJ rhapsodizes about how beautiful the sauce is. “I could just drink it, some days. When they announced chalet sauce chips, I went and bought like twenty bags and then dipped them all into more sauce. I almost wrote a song about chalet sauce. I bet Swiss Chalet would love to sponsor me if I did that. Maybe I could skate to it. Maybe I’ll make my theme for the next season to be about my love for chalet sauce. I might even come on the ice like Chris, that’s how much I love the sauce.”

When their meal comes, Seung-gil looks at the sauce warily. He takes a piece of chicken and dunks it into the sauce, mimicking JJ, and tastes it. “It’s good.”

“I told you so!” JJ beams at him. “It’s the best.”

 

 

As they near the end of the camp, he finds that JJ seems to spend more and more time with him. He finds it a little weird since JJ has really come into his own and has even made friends with everyone else. JJ is still arrogant (he made yoga competitive – how do you even have competitive yoga?!) and he still teases a bit too much, but the whole camp was more like a bonding experience rather than any sort of intensive training.

Comparatively, Seung-gil still thinks he’s on the outskirts of friendliness. It’s his personality. And how he talks. And how he doesn’t actually talk much.

Whenever they have free time, it seems like JJ’s always next to him, talking about himself or asking Seung-gil questions about his own life. JJ jokes that it’s like prying teeth out to get Seung-gil to say about himself. Seung-gil slowly tells him about his dog, and JJ makes fun of how he likes sweets.

One day, he tells Seung-gil about how he made friends with Otabek.

“We trained together! Back when he was in Canada, we were rinkmates. He was so unapproachable, but of course, everyone succumbs to the JJ charm.”

Seung-gil thinks that not everyone does, but he’s probably the wrong person to talk to about that.

“He just shrugged me off at first, but I eventually won him over. Now we talk all the time!”

Otabek is walking by at this moment and nods. Apparently it’s true. They are such a strange friendship.

 

 

They have a big party on the last day of camp. No one is safe from the alcohol, and while it initially starts out as something relaxed, it eventually devolves into a game of strip truth or dare. Of course, it was JJ who started it. Seung-gil’s not entirely sure how it works (when are you supposed to strip?), but there’s more cider so he doesn’t care much.

He only picks truth.

“Your Almavivo routine. How could you be so sexy with such a serious face???”

“My face is always like that.”

By the end of the night, he’s shirtless and more drunk than is probably wise. He considers it a win, overall. Guanghong already fell asleep on the couch midway through the game and was using Leo’s clothes as a blanket. Leo and Phichit, both in various states of undress, started Facetiming Yuuri, who desperately does not want to see what’s going on in either the foreground or the background. JJ’s managed to lose all his clothes, and he and Emil were in some sort of dare battle involving licking maple syrup off increasingly phallic looking objects. Otabek had already left for his bed, and Seung-gil slips away unnoticed to do the same.

 

 

Seung-gil wakes up at around 3 in the morning, still drunk, thanks to something hitting his window. When he opens it up, there is JJ. In his boxers. With a boombox. And how did he even get that spotlight on him?

“JJ, what the _fuck--_ ”

And then JJ pushes a button and music starts playing.

“Oppa is JJ Style!!”

Seung-gil covers his face with his hands. He can feel his face heating up at these absolutely ridiculous lyrics – seriously, “a guy who wants you bad and thinks you’re hot and kinda gay” was the best he could come up with? And picking Gangnam Style, too. It’s like he didn’t know any other popular Korean song.

By now, everyone else is watching at JJ too.

Seung-gil keeps thinking each new line is the worst, but then JJ keeps one-up-ing himself. Honestly, he could’ve gone his whole life without hearing, “cause I want your ass and we should go all the way” in a song directed at him.

When the song is finally finished, there is riotous applause. Seung-gil slowly looks up, peeling his hands away from his face finger by finger. JJ stands there, grinning expectantly at Seung-gil like a puppy. He’s swaying a little, but Seung-gil’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or from just doing a whole song and dance.

“Seung-gil?”

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, what the fuck.”

“Go out with me?”

“… okay.”

Cheers erupt as Seung-gil flushes again. JJ laughs and hugs Seung-gil and assures him that he will be the best lover he’s ever had.

 

 

When Seung-gil is back in Korea, JJ still messages him with anecdotes that he finds inane. There are still millions of selfies. Phichit somehow got JJ’s song all on video, and sent it to him with a wink, saying he might want to watch the dance. Seung-gil thinks that maybe, it was okay being friendly, just this once. He certainly did get something out of it. And JJ even said he’d be visiting before skating season started. He could look forward to that.

 

* * *

 

 

bonus:

When JJ arrives at Incheon International Airport, Seung-gil picks him up in the most ridiculous set of clothing that JJ’s ever seen. There’s a dog on an oversized t-shirt with a speech bubble that reads, “on s’en calisse.” It’s tucked into cut-off jean shorts that look awful on Seung-gil’s legs (and in JJ’s opinion, he didn’t think that could even happen). His shoes are bright neon green, which probably works for visibility when running, but definitely not with that outfit. The first thing he does is kiss Seung-gil. The second thing is to tell him they’re going shopping, because he’s not going to be seen in public next to such a fashion disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> my original idea was that jj would totally use gangnam style to seduce seung-gil so i wrote the lyrics all out first but i am way to embarrassed to post it and then i couldn't let my work go to waste so i pooped this out i'm so sorry


End file.
